


My little one

by babybraids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Louis takes care of Harry, M/M, Needy Harry, Pacifiers, Shy Harry, Top Louis, babying, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybraids/pseuds/babybraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in a headspace while the boys are around. Louis takes care of his little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little one

Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall was sat in the living room of Harry and Louis' house, during their monthly movie night. Liam couldn't make it because he was feeling ill, and it felt wrong not being all five of them, especially for little Harry. He was having one of his "little boy" days, where he was in a headspace and needed daddy Louis to take care of him. The other boys knew about the "kink" of theirs, but were usually not around when Harry was feeling little. They supported it though, after Harry and Louis told them how it was a stress reliever for Harry, and how it gave him maximal comfort and happiness. 

Harry had been whiny and clingy all throughout the night, sitting in Louis' lap and squirming around, whining "daddy" around his baby blue dummy, which made it impossible for Louis to concentrate on the movie. "What's wrong baby?", "Are you hungry?", "What do you need?" He kept asking, but Harry just whimpered and hid his face in Louis' neck. The two boys eyed them as Louis patted Harry's back and whispered little words in his ear. "You're okay little one. Tell daddy what's bothering you. I love you" Left with no response, he put two fingers inside Harry's nappy only to find it dry. Louis figured Harry was too embarrassed to tell him what was wrong, so he decided to go somewhere more private. 

"Let's go to the bedroom yeah?" He said as he grabbed Harry by his thighs and stood up, carrying his baby to the bedroom. Harry didn't protest, just held on tighter to his daddy. Louis gave the other boys a look that said something along the lines of "Sorry, we'll be right back", Zayn and Niall just raised their eyebrows but didn't question it. 

Louis gently put Harry down on the bed, and carefully climbed on top. He watched Harry's dummy bob in his mouth, before pulling it out and placing a little kiss on his baby's soft lips. He put the dummy on a nightstand and asked once again.  
"Baby you have to tell daddy what you need, I hate seeing you unhappy. Please tell me?" Harry just put his palm on the front of his nappy and pressed it down, causing him to whimper and frown at his daddy. Oh, Louis thought. He undid Harry's nappy to find his cock hard, pink and straining against his belly. 

"Oh my. Did a certain little one get excited?" Harry nodded and hid his face in his hands.  
"Did baby think of something naughty?" Louis asked, causing Harry to whimper in response. Louis smiled fondly, and removed Harry's hands from his face. 

"Shh, it's okay baby, it happens sometimes. Let daddy make it better yeah?" He said without hesitation, even though he wasn't used to be sexual with little Harry. Big Harry was a very horny and filthy boy, but little Harry, not as often. But when his baby wanted something, he got it. 

"Please daddy" Harry said shyly, clearly embarrassed about getting hard in his nappy. Louis kissed his forehead before wrapping his hand around Harry's length and slowly started pumping it, earning a relieved cry from his baby. Moments later, Harry was a desperate mess. 

"Daddy. Your cock. I want cock." Harry stumbled on the words, which Louis found cute.  
"Watch your language mister" He reminded before pulling Harry's sweater off and spreading his legs, admiring his pretty pink hole. He opened his baby up fast but carefully, until he was a whiny mess and desperate for cock. 

Once Louis pushed in, Harry lost it. He started babbling the moment he felt the head of Louis' cock against his entrance, and whined really loudly as it filled him up completely. Louis didn't bother telling him to keep it down (considering the boys were in the other room) because he knew Harry wouldn't listen while in his headspace. He fucked him gently, deep and slow, driving his baby crazy. 

In the other room, Niall and Zayn could hear Harry loud and clear. "Ah! Daddy!" Mixed with whimpers and moans, and "Deeper daddy!" The situation was a bit awkward, but it wasn't the first time they'd heard Louis and Harry get it on. They laughed at Harry's use of words every now and then, but could still follow the movie somewhat. 

Louis kept praising Harry during the act.  
"You're such a good boy for me Harry, taking daddy's cock so well aren't you?" Harry whimpered and clenched around his cock, causing Louis to groan and fuck him faster, chasing his orgasms. He wanted his baby to come first though. 

"You're gonna come baby? Gonna make a naughty mess all over your little tummy? Make daddy proud." It took 5 seconds until Harry screamed "Daddy" and spilled his load on his belly. Louis found him so beautiful that he couldn't hold it in, and filled Harry up with his come.

He kissed Harry's pink lips and slowly pulled out, earning a whine from Harry at the sudden emptiness. Louis went to get some baby wipes from the nightstand drawer when Harry stopped him. "Stay" he said worriedly and clutched to Louis' arm. 

"I'm just getting some baby wipes to clean my baby up, it's right here" Louis smiled and reached for the drawer. Harry let him wipe his belly, cock and used hole without the usual protest due to the coldness, much to Louis' relief. Harry looked absolutely exhausted and fucked out, and Louis almost felt sorry for him. But when Harry gave him a fuzzy smile and then pouted his lips for a kiss, Louis knew he was okay. 

He kissed him softly before asking  
"Are you happy now baby? Ready to finish the movie night?" Harry smiled and nodded. "I love you daddy." Louis wanted to cry, Harry was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. 

"I love you too little one. To the moon and back."  
"And then to the moon again!" Harry said happily, Louis gave him a bright smile.  
"Yeah, and then back again" he said and pulled out a new nappy with kittens on it from the closet. He secured it on his baby and put him in a grey t-shirt, figuring he wouldn't need more since he was radiating heat from his orgasm. 

"Want my dummy daddy" Harry pouted. Louis bit his lip to hind the fondness and put the blue dummy in Harry's mouth. The front had a dolphin on it, and it was Harry's favorite.  
"Do you want your teddy as well baby?" Louis asked when he spotted the teddy bear on the floor.  
"He has a name daddy!" Harry spoke through his dummy and frowned.  
"Oh I'm sorry, do you want Arthur?" Louis chuckled and handed Harry the bear. His baby nodded and pulled him close to his chest and kissed his head. 

Louis quickly got dressed again, in a loose white tank top and a pair of grey sweats. The young boy was distracted by Arthur and played with him over his head. Louis then gently picked him up and carried him on his hip. Harry had rosy cheeks and sleepy eyes, and clutched on to his teddy as they entered the living room. 

They were met with funny looks considering Zayn and Niall had heard everything. Louis smiled like nothing had happened and greeted the two boys. Harry was too tired to pull his dummy out so he just waved, making all three boys go "aww". He blushed and hid his face in Louis' neck.  
"Harry you're absolutely adorable" Zayn said, referring to the nappy, dummy, teddy and how sleepy and shy Harry was. Harry just smiled against Louis' skin, clearly blushing. 

"I'm going to leave you in Niall's lap as I prepare your bottle, okay baby?" Louis said, already putting Harry in Niall's lap. "No!" Harry protested through his dummy. "Want daddy!" Tears started to fill his eyes as he reached his arms for his daddy, and seriously, how could Louis resist? He picked his baby up again.  
"Okay baby, I'm not leaving. Shhh." He kissed the top of Harry's head and wiped the tears away. 

"I'll make it for you, the movie wasn't good anyway" Zayn said.  
"Thanks mate, that's so nice. Bottle's on the counter." 

Louis watched Zayn nod and dissapear into the kitchen. He sat down on the couch, with Harry's back pressed against his chest, head resting on Louis' shoulder. He put on a cartoon for his boy to watch as him and Niall started chatting about football. Harry's droopy eyes slowly followed the movements on the telly, giggling quietly every once and again. 

Moments later Zayn was back with Harry's bottle of warm milk. "Thanks Z, did you put honey in it?" Zayn nodded and handed Louis the warm bottle.  
"It's your favorite, baby!" He said as Harry turned around and made grabby hands for the bottle. Louis chuckled and made Harry rest his back against his chest again. He then removed Harry's dummy and gently pressed the tip of the bottle in between Harry's plump lips. 

His baby immediately started sucking it and whimpered, desperate to get all of the warm milk out and into his tummy. He put his hands around the bottle even though Louis still held it for him. The other two boys couldn't take their eyes of little Harry, he was too cute. They all cooed, making Harry smile shyly but not open his eyes. 

Louis could tell his boy was about to fall asleep by the way he sucked slower and slower. He bounced with his legs a little, making Harry slowly open his slow eyes.  
"Hey little lad... Don't fall asleep, finish your bottle first." Harry just whimpered.  
"Please? For daddy?" Louis asked and stroked his hair. Harry sighed and started sucking quicker, until it was all gone. 

Louis put the bottle on the coffee table and turned Harry around so he was facing him. He kissed his soft lips before putting the dummy back in his mouth.  
"You make daddy so proud baby, such a good boy. Daddy's best boy." Harry smiled around his dummy and put his arms around Louis' neck, hiding his face in the crook of it.

Louis could feel his boy's tummy almost poking him. He pulled Harry away and sneaked his hands inside Harry's t-shirt, feeling his little tummy.  
"Somebody's got a round little tummy. I think it's from all the baby milk huh?" Harry giggled sweetly. As much as Zayn and Niall loved watching the two boys in their bubble, it was time to leave. 

Louis followed them to the door with Harry on his hip, and they both kissed Harry's pink cheeks. Harry then held Arthur up and frowned at them. The boys got the hint and kissed Arthur goodbye as well, making Harry giggle. And then they were off. 

"Wanna go sleep daddy" the young boy said through his dummy and rubbed his eyes.  
"Okay baby, let's get you changed into pjs." Louis said before checking Harry's nappy.  
"Somebody had a weewee huh?" Harry blushed, still shy about wetting his nappies.  
"Don't be embarrassed little love, I want you to tell daddy whenever you wet. We don't want a rash on the little bum of yours do we?" Harry shook his head and whined. 

After brushing Harry's and his own teeth, he carried him into the bedroom and put him at the end of the bed. He removed the wet nappy and wiped Harry clean, before powdering his little bum and thighs. Harry was still blushing after months of nappy changes, but Louis only found it cute. 

He put his boy into a fresh nappy, dressed him in his pajamas with dinosaurs on, and tucked him in. Harry was half asleep as Louis got undressed and crawled in next to him. His eyes were closed and the dummy gently bobbed between his lips.

"I love you baby. So much" Louis said and watched Harry's lips curl into a smile. Harry snuggled up closer to his daddy, with Arthur in between of course. Louis admired his little one and wondered how he ever got so lucky, before falling asleep to the sweet smell of Harry's soft curls.


End file.
